The Forbidden Game
by flockgrl18
Summary: Mystery. Danger. Seduction. Fear. Secrets revealed. Desires unveiled. Temptation. Death. It's not just a game;  The Game is REAL. The flock faces their worst nightmares as they come to life. They must finish the Game in time, or lose Max to HIM forever...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**The Forbidden Game**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: "Mystery. Danger. Seduction. Fear. Secrets. Desires...Temptation. Death. It's not just a Game. The Game is REAL." The flock face their worst nightmares as they come to life. (FAX all the way!)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT:<strong> _This takes place between MAX and FANG...Max and Fang are dating. =) and NO DYLAN, not yet anyway. FAX...ALL THE WAY. :]_

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

"Are you kidding me...?" I muttered. I stopped in front of a store, pretending to observe their selection through the window.

In reality, I was watching the reflection of two guys across the street. They've already been stalking me for several blocks! Creepy, much?

I took a deep breath and kept on walking, ignoring the two men for now. I had to focus on the main task: finding a game.

Yes, a _game_. It was Nudge's idea to have a fun, _normal_, night with the flock. Just the six of us—seven, including Ella—enjoying a free day of normalcy the best we can, _while_ we can.

Iggy took Angel, Nudge and Gazzy out to buy food and movies; Ella stayed home to watch the house, since Mom was away on business. That left Fang and I in charge of games. But as we left our house, I gave him a wicked grin. "No _way_ you're going with me."

He had looked at me with eyebrows raised slightly; Fang's 'startled' expression.

I smirked and unfurled my wings. "We go separately. Each gets one game; an _exciting_ one."

"Now, Max..." He fought a smile as he stepped closer and looked down at me, gently placing his hands on my waist. "We might as well go together. You _know_ my game's gonna be better than yours..."

Fang chuckled slightly, making me stare at him, stifling my own laugh. "Is that a challenge, Fang?" I asked, playfully leaning into him.

"Do you want it to be?"

"No. Because we all know _my_ game will be better." I unwrapped his arms from my body and intertwined both our hands by our sides.

He looked at me with an amused spark in his eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yup," I replied, popping the 'P'.

He smirked and said, "Then I'll enjoy this challenge." He leaned down to kiss me, but in that moment I let go of his hands and zipped away through the air, using my super speed.

And here I am.

But it was 6:30, and I needed to buy _something_ soon; we all had to meet back at the house by 7pm. I had no time to be worrying about _stalkers_ and _pedophiles_!

And to increase my worry, there was something about those two...something that made me think, 'NOT HUMAN.' They were too careful to be human. It made me feel even more uncomfortable.

I slowed down and glanced at the shop windows on my right. In the reflection I saw my two stalkers slow their speed.

I huffed in frustration_. I'm never gonna get a game..._ I had to lose these two first.

I decided to take a right at the corner, and then another right. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the two guys turn around the corner—on my side of the street.

Feeling even more frustrated, I thought_, Screw it_. And I ran. I swung a left, crossing the street and then another left.

Right, right, left, left, _cross_, left...

Through my erratic heartbeat I could still hear their footsteps, but they wouldn't catch up to me for another minute or so.

I observed my surroundings. I found that I had stopped next to this mural, taking up the entire wall. It depicted an old fashioned street; old lampposts, old shops, etc. It even had an old door painted right in the middle, with the (ironic) words "MORE GAMES" on it. It looked so real; even the handle on the door looked three-dimensional.

In fact...

When I reached out, I was surprised to feel a cool, solid handle rest beneath my fingers.

Loud footsteps reached my ears and I glanced over my shoulder, seeing the two guys at the corner. I didn't even hesitate as I pushed through the door. Any place was safer than the streets right now.

I shut the door behind me and stopped abruptly. The store was...odd. It looked as old fashioned as the mural. Dusty lampshades emitted a soft yellow glow—the only light in the shop.

I continued to look through the unusual toys being displayed. I finally came across a game that looked similar to a scrabble board, only triangular. Little wooden letters spelled out:

W E L C O M E T O M Y W O R L D

"Can I help you?"

A beautiful voice reached me from a corner of the shop. I turned around and almost gasped.

His beauty was striking; he had shining blue eyes—a dark shade of blue I couldn't describe—and blonde hair that fell perfectly in his face.

I realized I was staring, but I felt...tongue tied.

_STOP STARING!_ I mentally screamed at myself.

"Can I help you?" he repeated, giving me a slight smile.

I quickly regained my composure and said, "I'm looking for a game. One for multiple players? Do you have anything?"

"Of course. Follow me," he said, beckoning me with his hand.

We entered another part of the shop, him explaining several games on the shelves. There was _Senet_, the Egyptian Game of Death. Then there was a dice game where you "cast runes".

"No..." I said.

He watching me with a flirtatious smile. The word "Sexy" came into mind, but I guiltily pushed the thought away when I remembered Fang.

He continued to explain more. "There's also the Tibetan game of tigers and goats." He paced next to me, and by next to me, I mean _really close to me_. "A game of chase, where the fierce tigers stalk the innocent little goats. For two players."

"I—no. I was looking for something more like _Pictionary_ or _Outburst_….or..." I trailed off, seeing him looking at me with an unnerving smile. I was beginning to feel more uncomfortable now instead of flattered.

When he didn't say anything I awkwardly said, "O-kay...well thanks anyway," and then made my way back to the door.

"Mystery." His voice caught me halfway across the room. I hesitated in spite of myself. What was _saying?_

"Danger. Seduction. Fear." I heard him nearing me with each word.

I turned to face him, his voice almost..._mesmerizing_. I found him holding a blank, white rectangular box. No title, no graphics, just—blank. I gave him a _how-stupid-do-you-really-think-I-am? _look. Was he _mocking_ me?

"Secrets revealed. Desires unveiled." He smiled and pronounced the final word distinctly: "_Temptation_."

"What are you talking about?" I finally asked.

His eyes flashed with an unknown emotion. "The Game, of course. That _is_ what you're looking for, isn't it? A very... _special_ game?"

One that could make Fang's look pathetic? _YES_, I wanted to say. But I didn't.

He gestured to the box he was holding. The stupid _plain_ box. "I believe this is what you've been looking for."

I opened my mouth to say, _You have got to be kidding me_. But as he tilted the box, I found that I couldn't look away from its milky surface.

He let me hold it, and I asked, "How much?"

"Twenty's fine." He went over to the cash register and opened it. As I handed him a twenty, I caught sight of oddly shaped coins and colorful bills. None that looked anything close to American money.

Somewhere, a clock chimed seven, making me curse. I was already late! No time to check out the game now...

"Damn, I'm late...thank you for your help and, um, see you later..." I said awkwardly. I didn't want to be rude...

As I was heading to the door, I swear I heard him say "at nine," but it was probably "that's fine" or something.

I stepped out of the store, noticing the sky darkening.

I also noticed the two guys lurking across the street, staring at me intently.

Startled, I backed up against the wall and blindly began feeling for the doorknob to the More Games store.

Only I never found it.

I whirled around, observing the mural. I saw the artwork and the painted shops and then I saw the door and even the doorknob! But—it was _painted_ on. There was no handle; there was NO door. Just a smooth wall.

_What the f***…That's not even possible…!_

I turned back around nervously and saw them already halfway across the street.

_Buy time!_ I was telling myself.

Due to my panicked brain, I decided throwing the game was the best option at the moment. I know; _stupid_, right?

But as I held up the game, preparing to launch it, they froze, staring at it, and then took off like scared little children.

I frowned, unsure of what happened. I warily looked at the game in my hands.

For some unknown reason, it felt almost _attached_ to me. Like I couldn't bring myself to simply let _go_ of it. I was running my fingers over the surface, flipping it over and etc.

The game inside rattled, making me curious.

I was about to open it, but decided against it and took off into the air.

There will be plenty of time to play the game tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>The-Guy-From-the-'More Games' shop-POV<strong>

"Damn, I'm late...thank you for your help and, um, see you later..." Max had awkwardly said, heading to the door.

"At nine," I replied softly, hoping she hadn't heard.

I looked up and saw the door shutting behind her. A growl of pure _need_ was building in the back of my throat, but I kept it in.

My need for Max could wait a little longer. Just two more hours until I see her again...and then soon enough, I'll have her.

She'll be mine by dawn.

* * *

><p><em>Okay! So that was chapter one! Kind of a prologue to HOW she got the game.<em>

_IN CHAPTER TWO THE GAME BEGINS! (No joke. 'Let the games begin!'-Hunger Games hahaha) Please Review if you think I should keep going! _

**AND THIS PART IS REAAALLLLY IMPORTANT! **

**Okay so if someone had to, oh i dunno, DIE in this story because their nightmare kills them and they couldnt face it, Who would you have die? **

**_MAX, FANG, IGGY, NUDGE, GAZZY, ANGEL, OR ELLA. _**

**Please let me know! (Yes, it has to happen. Someone won't make it, I'm sorry. XD but dont worry...i dont plan on killing off a main character. I just wanna see if any of you agree with who _I_ think could go bye-bye) **

**REVIEW PLEASE! (I'm inspired by you guys more than you know...! =) )**


	2. The Game Begins

**Oh myyyy (or OMMR as one person said xD hahaha)...**

**Thank you ALL so much for the reviews! And special thanks goes to **_**myviolaismylife27 **_**for taking the time to review many of my stories. Did u stay up all night reading my stories? :P ur awesome!**

**And as for who will DIE: one person said Gazzy, but hes just adorable. I couldn't kill him. **

**Then many said Nudge, Angel, or Ella. So it's going to be between these three. One of them won't be able to face their fears and they'll die. So PLEASE REVIEW UR PICK! Ella vs. Angel vs. Nudge.**

* * *

><p><em>~MPOV~<em>

When I finally entered the house, it was already 7:30. I was thirty minutes late!

I heard shouting in the dining room. As quietly as I could, I shut the front door, threw the game on the coffee table, and hid myself behind the doorway that led to the dining room.

Angel was silent, and Nudge was talking at the same time as Gazzy.

"What if she was eaten by a bear?" Gazzy was saying. "Or worse...UFO's!"

"What if these plants came to life and grabbed her! Or what if she lost her wings? Oh, gosh, I don't know what I'd even do without my wings...And if she didn't have her wings, she can't get home! And if she can't get home—" Nudge ranted on and on and on...

"—or Erasers could've gotten her or...ALIENS!" Gazzy said. "EXTRATERRESTRIALS!"

"—then she can't get here and we won't have our party and if we don't have our party then—" Nudge stopped her rant to look at Gazzy. "OMIGOSH. Did you say Extraterrestrials? Like-E.T.!" Gazzy looked at her, stupidly. Nudge frowned. "You know! Katy Perry? E.T?" When he continued to look at her blankly she groaned and sat back, muttering, "And I wonder how some people can live with themselves..."

While Gazzy and Nudge were talking over each other, Ella, Fang and Iggy were having a yelling contest.

"What do you mean _'wait'_? My girlfriend is _God knows where_, and you say _'wait'_?" Fang was yelling at Iggy. He had stood up, leaning on the table to stare him down.

"Man, calm_ down_!" Iggy shouted back. "All I'm saying is that Max is a big girl and she can take care of herself!" Ig stood up to face him, too. It was pretty scary; Iggy and Fang leaning on the table, across from each other.

"You both are right and you both need to CALM DOWN!" Ella said, jumping up to join them, slamming her hands on the table.

Suddenly Angel burst into giggles. Everyone turned to stare at her, giving me the opportunity to lean against the doorway while they weren't looking. Angel continued laughing and then pointed at me. "Guys, she's _here_!"

I pursed my lips, stifling a laugh at their shocked faces. Despite my efforts to restrain my laugh, it started to slip out as I said, "Um. Hi."

Fang just stared at me. It was almost as unnerving as the smile the guy at More Games gave me...

Then, as if someone flipped a switch, everyone (except Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent, of course) started talking at once.

"See? I told you she'd be fine." —Iggy

"You worried us, though, Max" —Ella

"THE UFOS DIDN'T GET YOU!"—Gazzy (cackling).

Giggling—Angel.

"OMIGOSH MAX ARE YOU OKAY? WE WERE SO WORRIED!" I don't think I need to say who THAT was...

I put my hands up and shouted, "GUYS! I'm sorry I was late, but I'm OKAY! I just lost track of time, that's all."

Iggy smirked at Fang and muttered something to him as he headed into the kitchen. To everyone else, he said, "I'm gonna finish dinner, and then we'll eat."

"Er...I'll help," Ella said, scurrying after him.

Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel looked between Fang and I awkwardly, then left for the living room, mumbling, "We're gonna go..."

Fang's face was scarily blank as he approached me.

My breathing hitched nervously, and I looked up at him, biting my lip.

He surprised me by pulling me into a gentle hug, asking me, "What happened?"

With my face buried in his chest, I answered, "I told you. I lost track of time."

Fang pulled away, but kept his arms wrapped around my waist. He looked at me doubtfully. "What _else_ happened?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but I got cut off by the kids in the other room.

I frowned, separating myself from Fang and heading to the living room. Fang followed.

"Open it, open it!" Angel was saying, urging on Gazzy who was about to lift the lid on the game.

I quickly came over, saying, "No, I wouldn't do that just yet!" I gently took the box away from Gazzy.

He looked at me with big, questioning blue eyes. "But why...?" _Because this game freaks me out? Because it had the power to scare off my stalkers? Because it feels ATTACHED to me?_

"Yeah, Max, can't we just take a peak?" Nudge pressed.

_Thinkthinkthink...a good excuse could be..._

"Dinner!" Iggy called. "Come and get it!"

I grinned. "We can't keep dinner waiting, guys! Let's go!" I said, motioning them out of the room.

I sighed and set the box down, feeling oddly reluctant. It was just a game, but it was...

"What's wrong?"

Fangs voice interrupted me as he hugged me from behind. I felt his chin rest on my shoulder. "Did wittle Maxie get a _cwappy_ game?" he cooed. I whirled around to face him incredulously. "I couldn't help myself," he added, chuckling as I slapped his chest.

I laughed. "You are so mean!"

Without warning, he leaned in to kiss me. It was short, but sweet. "But you still _loooove_ me," he said, grinning. He opened his arms. "_thiisss_ _much_!"

I let out an indignant screech and chased him all the way to the dining table.

* * *

><p>It was 8:30 and we were fed, content and happy.<p>

We were in the middle of playing Pictionary, Fang's game, when Iggy collapsed on the floor. "THIS IS SO BORING...!" I smirked triumphantly at Fang, earning a narrowed-eyed glare. Iggy turned his head towards me. "For the love of _frickin'_ God, _tell me_ your game is better."

I glanced uncertainly at the white box on the table. "Uhhh..."

Iggy groaned in response and heaved himself off the floor. "Let's get this party started, people!" Shoving Fang's game clear off the table, he opened my game, not giving me

a chance to protest.

Something on the inside of the lid caught me eye: a large, inverted _U_ pointed downwards.

_...Odd._

The uneasy feeling inside of me spiked, making me feel really...not me.

Fang, who shared the sofa with me, noticed. "You okay?" He placed an arm around my shoulder.

I snuggled deeper into his side. "Yeah," I lied. "Just tired."

"Max, is this a _joke_?" Iggy said.

I looked up, and inside the box I saw a bunch of paper pieces.

"It says here we have to put it together." Ella said, reading the directions.

"Into what?" Gazzy asked.

"A house?" Angel said, reading the paper in Ella's hands. "Cool!"

"Aww how cute!" Nudge had already put together the bottom part of the house.

Ella looked at the pyros with a smile. "Well, look at it this way: you're still keeping your hands busy!"

Fang smirked. "Just without the C4."

Gazzy's face lit up and as he opened his mouth, I said, "NO!" crushing his hopes of ever blowing up this game. Iggy snickered and gave Gazzy a reassuring pat on the back.

Eventually, we put together a three-story Victorian styled house, fully furnished. And...we had fun. Mostly because it took awhile to put it together correctly, and we were busy laughing at our mistakes.

8:45.

"Okay." Nudge was reading the instructions now. "Now we need to draw our characters...so they look like ourselves." Ella left the room and came back with colored pencils. "We each use our characters to try to make it to the turret at the top of the house. That's the game."

Gazzy held up the little people-cutouts. There just happened to be seven.

We had finished up our little mini-me's and I was placing them inside the house when Angel said, "Who's this supposed to be?"

"It says he's the Shadow Man," Ella replied. "Like the Sandman, I think, except he gives you nightmares."

Iggy laughed. "_Now_ I'm interested..."

I finally looked up to see who they were talking about. My eyes widened in shock at what Angel was holding.

It was another paper figure, fully colored. Except it looked like the blonde guy from More Games...

Before anyone could point out my reaction, I regained my composure and said, "Just…place him in the house with us." She did so, and, thankfully, no one questioned my reaction. Or no one noticed...

Next we had to draw our greatest fear or nightmare. To be blunt, pretty much something that'd scare the sh!t out of us.

We put those slips of paper on random levels in the house, face down so no one would know whose was whose.

"Okay, can we play yet?" Angel asked anxiously.

"Not yet...Now it's the Oath of the Game" Ella got up and flipped off all the lights, earning protests. She motioned for us to shut up as she kept reading. "Now each of us has to swear that we will play the game by the rules, and that we know it's real. And that it could be hazardous to our life but we're playing it out of our own free will." she shrugged, and added, "I swear."

Gazzy and Angel sweared, as did Nudge.

Iggy said, "Me too."

Fang sweared, and when everyone turned to me, I couldn't say no. I refuse to be the party-spoiler!

It took a few seconds before I found my voice. "I...I swear."

Iggy grinned. "Let's go!"

Next someone hard to draw a card from the pile in the box.

I went first. I turned the card and read. "'You have all gathered in the room to begin the game...'"

We paused, and then Fang reached over me to take one. "'Each of you has a secret you'd rather die for than reveal.'"

Nudge went next. "'You hear the sound of footsteps on the floor above.'" she frowned. "But there is no room above; this is a one-story house."

Iggy rolled his eyes. "You're forgetting—we're not it THIS house, we're in THAT house."

And then we heard it—the light pitter-patter of footsteps coming from above us, almost like a child's.

Angel and Nudge shrieked in surprise, looking at the ceiling in terror. I went for Fang's hand on instinct and he squeezed it comfortingly.

"Ella..." I said slowly, really nervous now. "Do you have an attic?"

She swiftly shook her head.

We waited a few more seconds, hearing nothing, and then Iggy said, "Maybe it was a coincidence. It could've been birds on the roof or something. Let's just keep going." That convinced none of us, but he drew a card anyway. "'You go to the door to get some air, but it seems to be stuck.'" He took one glance at our scared faces and said, "Oh, c'mon guys—it's a _game_. Look, see—"

Iggy went over to the front door and pulled.

It didn't budge.

He continued yanking. "_Damn!_" he began flipping all the locks and started over.

"Iggy, if this is one of your pranks..." Ella started.

Iggy cut her off, stepping away from the door in shock. "No, it _really_ _is_ stuck."

Fang stood up to help, but stopped to listen as Gazzy picked a card. "'No doors or windows in this house will open.'"

Iggy was still furiously pulling on the door, and Fang was throwing a chair at the window; it bounced off harmlessly.

I saw Angel frowning, then reaching for a card. I stood and shouted "No!" but she already flipped it over.

"'You hear a clock strike nine,'" she said softly.

"No. Not. possible. I don't have any clocks that chime," Ella explained, voice shaky. The moonlight that hit her face showed me how pale she'd become.

We all seemed to still, listening.

My eyes widened as innocent, sweet chimes rang out loud and clear—as if a grandfather clock was in the room.

_One…two…three…_

"Oh, God," I heard Nudge whimper.

_Four…five…six…_

_Seven… _I felt my heart start racing. Fang slowly came to stand next to me and I looked at him worriedly. "Fang..."

_Eight…_ He took my hand and held it tightly.

_Nine._

Then came the wind. Strong, hurricane-style winds that caused the ground to shake violently...and all of us to black out.

* * *

><p>"Max…get up; c'mon Max, wake <em>up<em>!" Someone was stroking my hair and shaking me gently.

I recognized Fang's voice and I forced my eyes open. I was lying face down, him next to me. "Fang? What—" I cut myself short as I looked around.

This wasn't right...the beige walls were pure white, and we were all spread out on a moss-green carpet.

"What the _hell_ is going on..." I muttered, standing up. Fang stood with me, and I noticed he never let go of my hand. It almost made me smile.

Iggy and the others were slowly rising to their feet as well. For a few seconds we all looked around stupidly, trying to make sense of what had happened.

Ella groaned loudly. "Where _are_ we?" she practically shrieked.

"In the Game."

That voice...that beautiful, mesmerizing voice was so familiar...

Fang and I turned to face the voice behind us. I gasped audibly, seeing _him_; the guy from the game store.

He was dressed in a black vest, showing off his muscled arms, and black jeans. He smiled at me with his dark blue eyes, making Fang stiffen next to me.

Nudge had gasped too. "You—the other paper figure? The Shadow Man? But—how—wh—" she began stuttering.

"Don't make me laugh." Fang looked at the other boy with utter disgust. "Who the hell are you? What do you want?"

The boy in black observed the others as he took a step forward. "Why don't you call me Dylan?"

"Tell us what we're doing here—what you want from us," Angel stated, making me proud of her strong voice.

The look he gave me reminded me of a starving tiger's. "You're playing the Game. You agreed to play, and you read all the rules."

Iggy stepped closer to Fang and I. "We're _not_ playing any stupid game," he spat.

"You—_Iggy_, was it?" Dylan smirked. "You should be the most anxious to play...I mean, I've given you _sight_— and I'd think you'd want to use it while you can."

"Iggy…he gave you back your sight?" Nudge wondered aloud.

Iggy clenched his teeth. "I'd gladly give it up if it meant getting us out of here."

Dylan sighed. "Too late. You've already sworn to play at your own free will, and you knew it was real. You invoked the rune _Uruz_." he traced an upside _U_ in the air. "You pierced the veil between the worlds. All nine—including the Shadow World."

We all looked at him in confusion, all of us too puzzled to speak. Gazzy finally yelled, "This is _nuts_! _Let us_ _out_ of here!" My heart went out to him; my little trooper was scared, and I couldn't say or do a thing to help.

"You chose to play the Game," Dylan said again. "Now you play until you win—or _I _do."

"But _why_?" Ella said quietly. "What...what do we have that you could possibly want from us?"

Dylan smiled and looked pass all of them. To the one person who hasn't said a word since he showed up.

To _me._

"Every game has a prize." Dylan held my gaze, making it impossible for me to look away.

His smile deepened as he looked at me. I found it becoming hard to breathe.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Fang looking back and forth between us; suddenly his grip on my hand tightened and he muttered, "_No_ _way_" under his breath. I tore my eyes away from Dylan for a brief moment to see understanding dawn on Fang. Then anger.

"Every game has a prize," Dylan repeated. "Winner takes _all_."

Fang growled and stepped in front of me.

"Down, boy," Dylan sneered. "I _always_ win. And I _always_ get what I want."

Fang snapped and launched himself at Dylan.

Then, the wind came again—so strong that it brought me to my knees.

When I opened my eyes again, Fang was gone.

So were the others.

It was just me and Dylan. Alone in the parlor.

_Alone_.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY THIS IS SOOOO LONG BUT I DID SAY THE GAME WOULD START IN THIS CHAPTER...and I couldn't really leave out any details. <strong>

**Did I bore you with too much details? I hope not.**

**Anyway! Please let me know: between Angel, Nudge or Ella, who would you rather not be able to face their nightmares and die?**

**AGAIN THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! They make me smile. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>***CHAPTER 3 WILL INCLUDE THE FIRST NIGHTMARE!******** Review if you waaannnnt itttt! hahaha :D I might even be good to you guys and post tonight...MAYBE...<strong>


	3. Tick Tock, Max

**Thank you to**_** limegreen124**_** for convincing me on who will die! I planned on killing that person from the start, and you pretty much confirmed what I was thinking! ;)**

**For the rest of you guys…..IM NOT TELLLINNNNG! ;D**

**And Thank You to **_**Jace'n'FangLover**_** for making me laugh! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>~MPOV~<strong>

"Where did they go—_what did you do to them?_" I asked Dylan, furiously.

His eyes kept sweeping over me, hungrily. It sent shivers up my spine.

"They're scattered randomly among the house; you, being the main player, will find them as you go.

"The door to your world is at the top of the house, and it's open. If you and your friends can get to it, you can go," Dylan said.

_IF. _

That wasn't reassuring. At all.

My mind kept wandering to one thought: "Where. Is. Fang." I said, pronouncing each word very distinctly.

"Your—_Fang_—is at the top." Fang's name was said with clear distaste. "I'll be giving him my _special_ _attention_. If you reach the top of the house, you'll get to see him." His expression was dark, but immensely lightened when he added, "If you _don't_ get there, then you lose. I win. And you stay here, in this place—in my _world_—with me. As _mine_"

My eyes narrowed. "You're out of your mind!" I said, voice raised. "So this—_all of this_—was a set up? All to get _me_?" I shook my head. "Why?"

And that was when he said it. With one corner of his mouth turned up, he looked me straight in the eye; the expression on his face seemed familiar to me, and I realized Fang had worn it several times before.

"Because," Dylan said, "I've fallen in love with you."

I blinked rapidly, immediately shocked and unprepared for that response.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. I fell for you the first time I saw you—I believe you were living in Colorado at the time?" he chuckled. "Cute little girl, you were." He stepped forward until he was a mere two feet away from me. "Have you heard of the story of Hades?" He made the distance between us as foot. "Greek ruler of the Underworld. Lonely, until he saw Persephone. He was love struck that very second. He wanted to make her his queen, but she would never go willingly..."

Despite my hatred for him, I asked, "So?"

"So he split the earth beneath her feet." There was now _half_ a foot between us. "My point is that I could just _take_ you, Max, but I'm giving you a chance." He stared at her with eyes like liquid sapphires, once again making it impossible to break his gaze.

"Who are you?" I asked, quietly.

"Who do you want me to be? I _love_ you, Max; I'll be anything you want—I'll give you anything you want. Do you like jewels? No? How about...chocolates; candy to match your eyes…" he reached down to my face, but his fingertips never touched. "Clothes? You can have different outfits for every hour. Pets? A rabbit, a dog, a cat, a monkey, a tiger—Or what about places? I could take you to France, Italy, Spain, Brazil, Taiwan, beaches in the Caribbean's, Germany—I can give you anything, Max…think about it."

"I think," I said slowly, "that you are absolutely _crazy_."

"Only for you, Max. I can make your dreams come true. Literally. Ask me for anything, something you could never have even if you tried. Ask now, Max, because I won't offer again."

I felt so insecure at the moment, I couldn't even speak if I wanted to. He was so..._obsessed_! I just want to go home with my flock, and never buy a game again.

"Do it now, Max, while I'm still your friend; I won't be so nice later on." he sighed when I made no advancements. "I really don't want to hurt you, Max; please don't make me do it. _Give in_ to me, Max. It's going to happen anyway."

My insecurities suddenly started to vanish, being slowly replaced with a building anger inside of me. "What?" I snapped.

"I never lose, Max."

"I would rather _die_ than give in to you. Remember that _clearly_," I said, clenching my teeth.

He nodded slowly, still looking at me. "Then I guess your friends will have to take the consequences, now that they're in the Game."

"What—no! Wait—"

He cut me off. "Too late, Max. You had your opportunity, but you refused it; now we have to play the Game."

"But—"

"Three things before we begin: One—if you get hurt in these nightmares, you get hurt for real. So don't die," Dylan smirked. "I already know for sure one of you won't make it."

I was so shocked that I couldn't even snap back at him.

"Two—you have 'til dawn. Exactly six-eleven tomorrow morning. Then the door at the top will close. If you can't get out by then, then you are stuck here." He handed me a slip of paper. "Three—the answer to this riddle tells you what I want from you; give it to me and I'll let one of your friends go," he said. I looked down at the riddle:

_I am just two and two. I am hot. I am cold. _

_I'm the parent of numbers that cannot be told. _

_I'm a gift beyond measure, a matter of course,_

_And I'm yielded with pleasure—when taken by force._

"Tick tock, Max," I heard him say.

"What the hell is—" I stopped when I looked up from the paper, finding Dylan gone. Someplace else, a clock began chiming. I counted _ten_.

_Damn_, I thought.

Eight hours and eleven minutes left.

Tick tock, indeed.

* * *

><p>I found stairs in the parlor that led up to the hallway on the next floor. It reminded me of The Haunted Mansion in Disneyland. Candles in brass holders lit up the hallway.<p>

After several minutes of wandering down this everlasting, endless corridor, I spotted a small figure struggling against the wall.

"Gazzy!" I shouted, relief washing over me. One down, five to go, I told myself. "Are you—um, _hello_? Gazzy?" I started to ask if he was okay, but he was ignoring me—fully involved with trying to slam shut a door. "GASMAN!" I shouted.

He stopped and looked up at me sheepishly. "Oh, hi Max." _*SLAM!*_ He continued harassing that poor door.

"What are you doing, Gazzy?" _*SLAM!*_ That's when I heard the growling behind the door.

"Well, they keep trying to break down the door!" *_SLAM_!* "I figure if I—" *_SLAM_!* "—make enough noise, they'll—" _*SLAM!*_ "—GO _AWAY_!" _*SLAM!*_

The growling ceased.

Gazzy stopped running into the door and grinned at me. "Problem solved."

I was still puzzled by his actions. "Um. Gazzy? What was in there?"

"Oh, just your average, butt-ugly monster."

He was pretty calm about the whole situation, I thought, Good for him.

"Well, we should look around, Gazzy. See if we can find the rest of the flock. And Ella." I said, taking his hand and leading him away from the door.

Soon after we started walking, Gazzy pointed at a door on our right. "That's a door."

I almost laughed. "Yes it is, Gazzy. I'm glad you can tell."

He shook his head swiftly. "No, no—haven't you noticed? That door I was slamming on back there was the only door down the hallway for a long while." Oh. _Nooope, I didn't catch that,_ I thought.

"We should open it."

I looked at him incredulously. "After trying to close the last one? I don't think so."

"Max—what if one of the others is trapped in there?" He pleaded, blue eyes wide.

Damn. He had me there.

I groaned, but agreed reluctantly. "Okay, fine. But be ready to shut it fast!"

He grinned and went over to the door. He paused briefly; we couldn't hear any growling, so I nodded, giving him the okay.

He flung the door wide open—

* * *

><p>—to find his bedroom; The one from the E-House; The unorganized, bomb-filled one; The one with a window that had a view of the mountains, just like the window in this very room.<p>

After stupidly staring at Gazzy's replica of room, we cautiously walked in.

_***SLAM!* **_

The door had shut behind us, making Gazzy and I jump and whirl around. Only this time, the door was gone.

Gazzy groaned loudly. "So what—we're trapped in here now?"

"No," I said, thinking this through. "We're probably here for a good reason."

And then I remembered the nightmares.

"In order to get to the top, we each have to face our nightmares..." I said, pondering aloud. "Okay then...um, Gazzy? Does anything in here look like the nightmare you drew?"

"I'm not gonna tell you what my nightmare is!" he exclaimed. Then he changed his mind, grinning at me slyly. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

_Well crap. _ I didn't actually..._draw_ my nightmare earlier. I sort of doodled around the edges...

I was about to tell him this when bright, white lights suddenly shone through the bedroom window.

It soon stopped, allowing me time to carefully peak through the window.

I shrieked and stumbled back into Gazzy. "Gazzy! What the hell did you draw?"

I had peaked out to find a..._THING_ pressed against the glass. An ugly, four foot tall, person—that didn't even look human! Its skin was milky-white, and the head was the size of its torso, housing two black, gigantic round eyes the glinted dangerously.

Gazzy was backing away from the window now, looking almost as pale as the alien dude.

Wait, that's it—_aliens!_

I held Gazzy in front of me tightly. I sternly asked him, "Gazzy... Did you draw aliens? Is that what this nightmare is about?"

The sound of his tiny gulp reached my eyes. "Sort of...more like Aliens in UFOs..."

My gaze snapped back to the window and behind the alien-dude, who had stepped away, I was able to make out a half-sphere—flat side down—hovering gently over the ground.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me..." I muttered.

Just then, the lights came again—brighter white lights—and we felt ourselves being lifted in the air, as if by an invisible force.

"Max...?" Gazzy wondered aloud, both of us hovering several feet off the floor.

"Gaz, this is _your_ nightmare! I have absolutely _no idea_ what's going on—" I said, but then I cut myself off, screaming as the two of us were suddenly launched through the bedroom window.

I blacked out again.

* * *

><p>This time when I woke up, I found myself unable to move (though I wasn't physically restricted by anything) on a cool, metal table. I couldn't even open my eyes. The blinding white light that hung directly above me was something I couldn't stand. It was like being back in the School, minus the smell of the antiseptic.<p>

I was only able to move my head and neck, and kind of wiggle my torso. But that was it.

I turned my head to my left and saw Gazzy in the same position as me. I was about to say something when I heard a whoosh sound on my right.

Through the sliding glass door (which oddly looked like my Mom's) came in four white alien-dudes.

I saw Gazzy's eyes widen in fear as they went directly to his table.

One more came in, pushing a cart with sharp, sharp metal tools. Very _pointy_ sharp tools.

This guy was obviously the leader, I thought. He was little taller than the rest, and though none of them made a sound, the rest looked like they obeyed him through some sort of unspoken communication.

He picked up a long, skinny blade and went over to Gazzy, who began squirming madly. "_Max_!" he shouted, sounding near to tears.

I began squirming too; the white light above each of us seemed to have some sort gravitational power, holding us in place.

An idea started to form in my mind.

I started rocking back and forth, and Gazzy was watching me with a confused expression.

He suddenly yelped as the leader pressed the blade into his leg; not too deep, but deep enough to draw blood.

Gazzy whimpered and looked at me helplessly.

I gestured to myself and rocked again.

My light dimmed as I rocked. Gazzy noticed and began rocking on his table.

That made his brighter, and mine dimmer. I felt the invisible restraint start to ease away as the light dimmed.

I was able to eventually roll onto my side and then with one last rock, I went over the edge. I shut my eyes, not wanting to watch the way to the floor.

But the impact never came.

I opened my eyes and found myself an inch above the ground.

Lifting my head, I saw the tall alien had turned the white light back onto me, disallowing me to hit the ground.

I glared at him.

I heard frantic footsteps and turned my head to look. Gazzy had rolled off, too—escaping the white light's gravity.

He, being smaller, crawled under his table and stood, shoving the metal cart into all four of the aliens; this took them by surprise, all of them falling over each other. The tall one simply left the room.

Gazzy grinned as he approached me, pulling me out of the light.

"Thanks, Gaz. Glad you picked up on the plan," I said, referring to the rocking. "Are you okay?"

He looked down at his leg, which had stopped bleeding. "Yeah, I think."

In the corner of my eye, I saw the tall leader approaching the door. He'd be back here in seconds!

I spotted another glass door that looked exactly like the other.

I pulled Gasman over to the door. "Okay, Gazzy; we're gonna have to jump, alright?" he nodded, just as the leader reentered the room. I swiftly slid the door open and launched myself out, shouting, "_Now_!" and dragging Gazzy with me.

We were falling through the clouds, now; falling so fast that it was impossible to open our wings without snapping them.

And then seconds later, we were flying into Gazzy's bedroom, slamming into a door. It was like a giant had tossed us in sideways through the broken window.

We both groaned as we sat up. Gazzy looked at the door with sudden interest. "Well, I guess I faced my nightmare; the door's back."

I nodded, but thought to myself_, If I gotta go through this six more times…ugh. _

"You did good, Gazzy." I took Gazzy's had as we opened the door, finding ourselves back in the main hallway.

It had changed, this time; no more staircase, and the door to Gazzy's room disappeared.

We paused, not really sure what to do next. Gazzy surprised me and broke the silence by saying, "This hallway goes on forever. Can we split up, Max? I think we'd find the others much faster."

I looked at him in astonishment, now. It's as if facing his nightmare made him stronger—more confident.

And honestly, after what we just went through, we could probably handle this hallway if we split.

I had nodded slowly, but said sternly, "But if you find something, _anything_, you come get me before you make a move, okay?" He nodded and quickly jogged in the other direction.

I sighed and went the opposite way.

I was thinking about that riddle I had to solve...

_I am just two and two. I am hot. I am cold. _

_I'm the parent of numbers that cannot be told. _

_I'm a gift beyond measure, a matter of course,_

_And I'm yielded with pleasure—when taken by force._

If I didn't hate riddles before, I most _certainly_ hated them now.

"How are you enjoying the Game so far?" There it was again. A voice like...silk; silk-wrapped _steel_.

I whirled around fast to find Dylan, leaning against the wall. He was now wearing black jeans and a black tee.

He was smiling, as if he knew something I didn't.

I took a wild guess. "It was _you_, wasn't it? Up there in the ship?" I asked,

He avoided answering, making me take it as a yes.

Dylan changed the subject. "Did you know when you're unhappy your eyes turn a dark color, almost black? When you're happy they turn all goldy-brown."

"How would you know? You have _never_ seen me happy," I muttered.

"I know that your unhappy right now. Do you know _why_ you're so unhappy right now?" In one slow, smooth movement, the distance between us became half a foot. "Because you've been missing something, _all this time_, Max. I could show you what you've been missing," he said.

I hated this.

I hated how he made me feel. Fang's touch made me feel safe, whereas Dylan made me feel weak. Vulnerable. Pathetic.

My breath hitched as he stared at him with those _gorgeous_ eyes. "Will you let me, Max? Let me show you what you've been wanting," Dylan said softly. Before I could protest, his fingers were gently laced in my hair; his other hand lifted my chin so I could look him directly in the eye.

And then—his lips were bare inches from mine, and we were getting closer by the second. I had to force myself to whisper, "Please. Stop."

"Do you really want me to?"

"_Yes_."

And that was that. He dragged his fingers out of my hair and pulled away from me, stepping back to lean against the wall casually.

I can't believe it_. _I almost _kissed _him! _Him_, of all people!

My thoughts wandered to Fang, and a wave of guilt rushed over me.

"Why?" I asked him, voice cracking. "Why are you doing all of this?"

"I told you: I fell in love with you, Max. I didn't mean to; it just happened."

"Why bother going through all this Game crap? Why not just _take_ me?" I questioned, thinking aloud.

He was silent, and then the answer hit me. "You _can't_. You can't do anything to me unless I let you. That's why you asked to touch my hair, isn't it? That's why you tried to make _me_ kiss _you_?"

"Careful, Max." Dylan gave me a cold, steely look in warning.

I felt smug, but I didn't care. "If you can kiss me against my will, then show me." I laughed in his face. "Show me—_do it now_."

He didn't move. "_Come osi!"_ I urged, remembering the Italian phrase that meant _I dare you_.

I smirked triumphantly when Dylan stayed still, but then he said, "You don't get it, do you Max? I will have you at any cost. _Any cost_. Even if you have to suffer. If I can't force you, I'll persuade you—and I'm a _very_ persuasive man.

"You challenged me, Max, so now I must show you what I'm truly capable of." He nodded down the hallway, in the direction I was headed. "See your friend down there? She's in this Game, too. Remember that."

I looked down the hallway to see a flash of blonde hair. I turned back to Dylan to tell him to _Stay the HELL away!, _but he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY GUYS I STILL NEED HELP! With one thing: <strong>

**~Max needs a nightmare. Any suggestions? Something creative, but fitting her character. **

**You guys r **_**EPIC**_**ly awesome. :DDD THANKS SO MUCH! ;P**

**OH AND PS: did that seem kind of rushed? i didnt mean to, but i think i maybe rushed Gazzy's nightmare. Sorry. O.O**


	4. Chapter 4: To continue or not?

**I think the last story I updated was in 2012...lol!**

**So I got bored, and, relatively fast, began writing again. Check out my latest story, a Maximum Ride fanfic ****_Under the Radar,_**** based off of the USA show ****_Covert Affairs _****(but not a crossover!).**

**I was just wondering how many people would actually like me to continue ****_this_**** story****? I was rereading some of my old stories and I forgot how much I LOVED this one!**

**So if anyone out there is still interested, let me know? I would love to have another story to work on. :) **

**I miss writing! I will definitely continue this if people are still willing to read it!  
>love you guys! <strong>


End file.
